


Pacific Cooler

by skinandbones



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Watersports, Wing Kink, post-Episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Koku’s capture puts Kamui in a fun mood.





	Pacific Cooler

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure the conversation I had was agreeing that Kamui has a pissing kink. And somewhere along the lines it was mentioned about Kamui/Koku - pissing, so here we fucking are. Like yeah I had to think long and hard and overcome this wall. I'm sorry this is so shitty because hell I don't write pissing kinks in general but I'm also YOLO because crappy writing. After posting this, I'm not giving a fuck anymore. I'm gone.
> 
> And god forbid you figure out where I got the title from because I hate thinking of one.

“Hey Minatsuki, if you’re done looking like a princess, can I spend some time with the boy?”

Minatsuki looks far too pleased with their success in capturing Koku, but his arm looks like shit - skin ready to peel and the gray discoloration eats away at the pale forearm, and Kamui knows if he stares too long at the deformity, he might vomit in an instant. Maybe. But Kamui likes the damage on Minatsuki, the man’s too perfect of a gentleman, nothing seems to ruin his visage until now. Then, Kamui remembers their bodies aren’t like Koku’s, they’re not immortals. Far from it but Kamui believes it shouldn’t be too hard to bring a king to his knees. If he’s not already.

“Do as you like.” Minatsuki replies, in control but at his side, Laica speaks something to him in a hushed tone, possibly telling him to hurry. “I’ll return later in the night. Do be careful around him, I wouldn’t want any mishaps to happen.”

“How likely of you to state the obvious.” Kamui sneers. “Don’t worry your pretty little head over it. Take your time getting yourself fixed.” He spins around and makes his way towards Koku’s prison.

“Kamui, if he escapes because of you—”

“Yeah yeah,” Kamui waves his arm in the arm. “You’d put me in my place. Cool.” Every click of his heels brings him a step closer to joy.

Arriving at the lowest level of Moby Dick, Koku’s room is located at the far end of the hall. No one goes to these parts except using the empty rooms for storage purposes. Kamui opens the steel door and kicks it to the side, walking in with a huge smile on his face.

“What a fine present we have today! Our guest is finally aboard but,” Kamui clicks his tongue in disappointment. “This shitty room isn’t as great as those five-star hotels but Minatsuki did his best. I mean we all did and here you are. You must be really ticked by now, huh? Don’t blame you, you’re not used to the losing side.” Hands on his hips, Kamui nudges Koku’s head with his foot. “Hey. Don’t tell me you’re dead already.”

Koku lifts his head from the ground, eyes taking a moment to wake as the realization comes forth from his slumber. Knocking him out with sleeping gas certainly did the trick plus a strong dose of muscle relaxant to keep him steady but who knows how much of it actually works. He lies on his front, arms and legs spread apart from the chains locked around them. Tugging at them proves impossible, he can’t move much when he’s pinned by the ceiling harpoons digging into his skin and through, rendering him useless.

“Isn’t this nice?” Kamui grins, rubbing his hands together. “Finally you belong to us. They say you’re some god-tier shit but who the hell cares? Blondie has plans for you later, so for now you have me as your new best friend. The name’s Kamui, by the way. Nice to meet you.” He bends his knees and pets Koku’s head, eyes lighting up. “Whoa. Your hair’s really soft.”

“Don’t touch me!” Koku snarls, fleeing from Kamui’s touch and attempts to bite the hand but misses.

“Wow, aren’t you in a sour mood? Friends don’t do that.” Kamui thought they can be friends for a short time as he waits for Minatsuki to return. Not like Koku is going anywhere but Kamui doesn’t like the look Koku is giving him. It’s all full of rage as if it’s all Kamui’s fault for locking him up, but he’s tired of being blamed for no reason. He already got enough shit on his plate, he should be the one up in a riot, not Koku for that matter. Save the attitude for Minatsuki. Kamui snarls, grinding his teeth while studying Koku’s frame in the meanwhile, watching the wings stressing down but the hooks counter as they’ll tear the flesh.

“I will bring you a swift death once I break from these shackles. You will not win.” Koku’s threat is like ice, seething between his teeth.

“Oh?” Kamui starts laughing. “Like you did with Quinn?” He walks over to Koku’s left and kneels, guiding his hand into a wing. “Nah. Your time is done.” He digs underneath the mass of black feathers, stroking around the damaged area as Koku bites the bottom of his lip, the face isn’t of agony but something else entirely catches Kamui’s attention.

“Well, well.” Kamui repeats the motions, traveling down towards the section where the wing meets Koku’s back. Nails digging in, he watches in rapture over Koku’s reaction, how his face dusts with a shade of pink and a slip of a mew sparks a new interest in him. “You like that, don’t you?” He softens and licks his lips.

“Stop…” Koku keens, shuddering under the gentle touches as Kamui runs his hands over him. The chains clink, fists clutching in distress, Koku can’t fend Kamui off. Koku releases a small gasp, the honest sound has Kamui continuing with his ministrations and squeezing the appendage, hearing a loud moan and labored breaths building up.

“Good,” Kamui approves, running his hand down Koku’s back and over the outline of his rear. He pulls down his pants with ease, cupping the mound of flesh in his palm and his cherry red pants become a bit tight. He can’t ignore it but touching Koku like this excites him.

“No!” Koku’s weak struggles and pleads are futile. One cheek parts and Kamui stares at the tight hole.

“You think if I can get my dick in you, you’ll give me your powers?” Kamui then spits into it and lets his tongue lathers up against the ring of muscles with a long flick, another and a third. “Maybe a taste, then?”

Kamui hears Koku spouting venom into the air but the words to him fade out, he ignores them and continues poking his tongue around Koku's entrance. Koku tries breaking free, whimpering as Kamui violates him, spreading him fully out for the hot mouth to suck his aching hole. Koku loses himself in a hazy daze, the noises he makes, how his body enjoys it more than he lets on; Kamui feels like a winning man, coaxing for more out of him and finally, the wings pull and freeze underneath the bonds. Kamui watches in rapture and seconds later, Koku relaxes against the floor, pliant and aching with a burning shame covering his face.

"Did you just?" Kamui's excitement brings his hand to touch Koku's dick, curious and finds a wet patch underneath. Koku shudders, lifting his hips slightly off the floor but Kamui releases him, he won't give him that kind of satisfaction yet.

“Well shit. Who knew, huh?”

An idea comes to mind. Kamui slaps Koku’s ass in a playful manner and stands in front of Koku while the latter glares at him. If looks can kill, Kamui would be a pile of ashes but for now, he will adore every part of him. Make Koku feel wanted, loved, desired, everything that makes one happy.

“How about a show?” Kamui unzips his pants and palms his length out, stroking until his arousal is at full length.

Koku grimaces, looking away.

“What’s the matter? You haven’t seen a dick before?” Kamui snickers, pumping himself as he thinks about Koku, the noises he makes and the sounds later when he's fucking his mouth. Those innocent lips wrapping around him and Kamui whines at the thought of it. No way this creature can make him cum like this, but he’s reaching to that point. Shooting his load all over Koku's face and have him clean the mess with only his mouth.

“Shit,” he curses, stopping himself because his bladder is crying for release. “I forgot to take a dump. You don’t mind, right? I mean, it has to go somewhere.” He takes his cock and aims it directly on Koku’s head, letting the warm pee flow out and cackling at the beautiful sight.

“S-Stop,” Koku cringes, shutting his eyes from the fluids, but Kamui makes sure Koku takes every drop, spreading the piss all over his hair, face and mouth especially. The yellow drips and soaks into Koku’s clothes, mixing with the blood on the floor, and Kamui sighs with relief.

“That’s better.”

“Oi, Kamui. Don’t leave the door open—” Takeru’s voice calls from behind, his footsteps halt. “What’re you doing?”

Kamui turns his head. “Oh hey, Takeru. Look away now, big boy got mean business with this bird.”

“Huh?” Takeru trails over to Kamui’s pants on the floor and a view of his naked buttocks. He couldn’t voice his emotions, his face melting into a wrecked state; he’s stammering between broken words as his legs pulls him back and his hands cover his eyes before turning the other way, bumping into Kukuri and jumps back.  
  
“Whoa. What’s up, fast legs?” Kukuri asks.

“Come on! We have to tell Laica! He’s doing it again!” Takeru pulls her confused sister away but when Kukuri ganders at what’s happening in the room, her mouth strictly falls. She points at him, arm shaking without any sense of composure left within her.

“The hell, Kamui?! You’re fucking nasty!” Kukuri manages to say, the horror on her face stays permanent, the sight etches into her mind.

“I’m busy, we’ll talk later!” Kamui waves with one hand up and another still on his erection, his business continues freely and the twins flee from the scene.

“So,” he says to Koku. “You ready for round two?”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
